1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a case and a method for fabricating a case thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the multimedia device by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
Many users have their mobile terminals to express their own personalities, and accordingly, various designs are required for the mobile terminal. The various designs include structural change (variation, modification) and improvement of outer appearance of the mobile terminal.
The mobile terminal includes a case configuring its appearance. The case may not only simply protect the mobile terminal from external environments but also provide an aesthetic function. As an example of the structural change and improvement, a mobile terminal whose case has various three-dimensional patterns can be considered.